The present invention relates generally to vertebral implants, and more particularly to modular interbody devices and insertion instruments.
The spine is divided into four regions comprising the cervical, thoracic, lumbar, and sacrococcygeal regions. The cervical region includes the top seven vertebral members identified as C1-C7. The thoracic region includes the next twelve vertebral members identified as T1-T12. The lumbar region includes five vertebral members L1-L5. The sacrococcygeal region includes nine fused vertebral members that form the sacrum and the coccyx. The vertebral members of the spine are aligned in a curved configuration that includes a cervical curve, thoracic curve, and lumbosacral curve. Intervertebral discs are positioned between the vertebral members and permit flexion, extension, lateral bending, and rotation.
Various conditions may lead to damage of the intervertebral discs and/or the vertebral members. The damage may result from a variety of causes including a specific event such as trauma, a degenerative condition, a tumor, or infection. Damage or degeneration to the intervertebral discs and vertebral members can lead to pain, neurological deficit, and/or loss of motion and disability.
Various procedures include replacing the entirety or a section of a vertebral member, the entirety or a section of an intervertebral disc, or both. One or more replacement implants may be inserted to replace the damaged vertebral members and/or discs. The implants may further include bone growth material to facilitate fusion of the implant to one or both adjacent vertebral members. The implant may provide for housing the bone growth material. Instruments may be configured for inserting the implants into the intervertebral space. The instruments may provide for accurately placing the implants within the space.